Progression Outline
Return to Story -> Outline Early Game: MC is brought to the Nether with no clue as to why or how he got there. Reya explains what he has to do, and, though he doesn't want to, he'll die if he doesn't listen. *Denial: MC is brought in and is rather annoyed. He has trouble believing everything she says. *Acceptance - Zone Stone One: After being tossed into a level by force, MC finally gives into her demands and agrees to seal the rift. Mid Game: The player can progress through any of the 4 main zones in any order (stone, ice, fire, darkness). Most of the dialogue in these areas is playful and joking. At intervals, player will be thrown into Zone Void where the real development happens. Every 5 completed levels the player is thrown into the next level in void zone, except for the final level whic appears once the player has collected 4 Pearls. *Confusion - Zone Void One: MC is disturbed by the sudden appearance of the void miasma and this new Guardian. Reya explains what she can about what the Guardians are and what their job is. She speculates on why the Voidling was being chased and why it was in her region. *Anger - Zone Void Two: MC gets a little pissed about how little control he has over the situation. He firmly believes it's unfair that he, an unrelated bystander, was being forced into this. Reya explains she's not really suppose to tell humans too much, but that there is more to the story. She hints at a connection between the Nether and the human world and that him being there is not a coincidence. MC's somewhat unsatisfied, but he appreciates her trying to be honest with him. He begins to feel a strange sense of purpose. *Desperation - Zone Void Three: MC is breaking down under the stress. In his misery Reya finally gives in and explains everything to him. Now that he understands the situation, he tries to blame his involvemtn on others, including Reya at first. He leaves with some inclination that the Voidling is the one responsible. *Revenge, or not - Zone Void Four: MC is excited and raging, thinking he can finally get revenge for the crap he's had to deal with. Turns out the Voidling was already dead, and he has to stop the now corrupted Greg. Unsatisfied in revenge, MC comes to grips with his own failure in life, claiming that he might as well be fighting monsters in some other dimension because he did nothing in life and no one would miss him when he's gone. MC doesn't appear to be sad or angry anymore. Late Game: The final levels take place in Zone Chaos, after the player has collected all the Pearls. These final three levels will strip MC of his powers and separate him from Reya. *Parting - Zone Chaos One: Reya hasn't seemed to enthusiatic about entering final area, and after some time there she explains that they have to leave. She tells him that it's impossible, the region would be destroyed and remade. MC is angry she's willing to let millions of minds, dreams, and feelings be erased just like that and reminds her that he himself would die completely if that happened. Reya gets mad since she's just trying her best. When he insists on going on, she knows she can't go with him and wishes him the best. *Struggle - Zone Chaos Two and Zone Chaos Three: MC struggles to survive with only a portion of his abilities, but his sense of purpose and determination to help these people drives. He has some meaningful dialogue talking to himself about his life. *Resolution - Zone Chaos Four: MC is about to die just as he reaches the final rift, but the Pearl of the Void saves him from corroding at the very last second. He collapses there, unable to seal the rift with the amount of miasma he has. Waking up what feels like moments later, he comes face to face with the manifestation of himself and must fight it, take its miasma, and seal the rift.